


Drink Me ~ Steve Rogers

by Batsutousai



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve considers life on his first New Year's Eve since joining the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Me ~ Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twird96](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twird96).



> Originally posted on tumblr as a response to a prompt given to me by [twird96](http://twird96.tumblr.com/). The prompt was **Drink Me and Steve (Avengers)?**
> 
> ((Sure, give me the character I don't actually like. XP Let's see if I can do this without being a dick to him, hm?))

It was New Year's Eve at Avengers Tower, ten minutes 'til midnight, and most of the team was drunk. Tony had opened his bar an hour ago, finally telling Steve to, 'Go fuck yourself, geezer' when he'd insisted it would be best if they were all unimpaired. Just in case. 

Honestly, Steve had expected Tony to tell him where he could shove his sense of responsibility two hours earlier, so he took it as an excellent sign that Tony had held out as long as he did. (What, exactly, it was a good sign of, Steve hadn't decided, yet.) 

At any rate. Everyone else was drunk and a little wild, shouting over each other and the television – Tony had joked about actually spending the evening down in Times Square, but Bruce had insisted he wouldn't come, and Clint and Natasha hadn't seemed too keen, either, so they'd stayed in – and Steve was out on the balcony, holding the bottle Tony had shoved in his hand when he'd passed out the first round. He sipped at it as he watched the city – _his_ city – prepare to welcome another year he shouldn't be alive to see. 

"Hey, Cap," Tony slurred from the glass door, and Steve glanced back to see him smiling widely, holding two glasses of champagne. "You're gonna miss the ball." 

Steve knocked back the last of his beer and walked back to join the rest of his team, accepting the champagne Tony held out to him with a quiet, "Thank you." 

And he stood with his team – his hodgepodge family – as they all shouted out the countdown. They all shouted, " _Happy New Year_!!" together and clinked glasses in one big circle before drinking it down. 

And Steve grinned with Tony and Bruce when Natasha and Clint kissed, and didn't push him away when Tony insisted on kissing each and every one of them. On the mouth. Because he was Tony Stark and drunk and that's just what he did. 

Steve decided he was actually kind of glad he'd survived until that New Year's.


End file.
